Awesome
by KwBw21
Summary: Severus and Harry's daughter has done something that she is very excited about. How will Severus react when she shows him what she has done?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Just a little story about the interaction between Severus, Harry and their daughter Athena.**

* * *

Severus was sat in the living room of the house that he shares with his husband, Harry and his seven year old daughter, Athena. He was happily reading the latest of Potions Weekly which had an interesting article on the benefits of lavender in a pepper up potion. Severus was just finishing up the article when he heard the sounds of his husband and child in his lab, he knew Harry was giving their daughter a potions lesson so he wasn't worried as Harry was a fellow Potions Master.

Several minutes later, he heard the sound of little footsteps thundering up the stairs 'How does someone so small make so much noise?' Severus thought to himself before his daughter burst through the door of the living room, her black hair tied back in a little ponytail and excitement evident on her face.

"PAPA, IVE DONE SOMETHING AWESOME, YOU HAVE TO COME SEE"

"Calm down Athena, What have you done?" Severus asked as he got up off his chair.

"CANT CALM DOWN, TOO EXCITED, JUST COME LOOK PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE"

Athena then grabbed Severus' hand and then pulled him in the direction of the potions lab.

When they entered the room, Harry gave him a look that said 'be nice' and Severus gave a slight nod to acknowledge the look of death that his husband was giving him.

"So little one, what have you done?" Severus asked his excited child, who was currently bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I made a calming draught" She said triumphantly, motioning to the vial of purple liquid on the table.

Severus looked at the vial of perfectly coloured calming draught and felt tremendous pride. He then looked at Harry and gave him a little smirk before promptly feigning a faint.

"PAPA" Athena shouted before rushing to Severus and helped him off the floor.

"Sorry about that Princess, I was overwhelmed by your awesomeness" Severus said as he got up off the floor. Harry was trying so hard to hold in a fit of laughter at the sight of his husband's dramatics.

"Do you want to examine it Papa? Just to make sure its to your standard" She asked nervously.

"Of course, but I'll just hold onto the table in case your awesomeness overwhelms me again" Severus replied taking a deep breath for effect and gripping onto the table.

"You're so funny Papa" Athena chuckled before rushing to get the vial.

She brought it to Severus and handed it to him. He looked at the perfect coloured liquid and gave it a little shake. He then opened it up and gave it a sniff, nodding in a positive way. He then put it on the table and let out a resigned sigh.

"Is it good, Papa?" Athena asked nervously.

"It is perfect" Severus said before scooping her up into a hug, making her giggle. "I'm so proud of you"

He then let out another sigh "What's up Papa?" Athena asked as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Well, your potion was so good that I'm going to have to firecall Bampy Albus to say you're going to be taking over my job. I just cannot compete with your awesomeness. It's like your some kind of awesomeasaurus*" he replied with fake disbelieve.

Harry just couldn't hold it anymore and burst into fits of laughter. Severus and Athena both looked at Harry laughing with tears streaming down his face.

"Do you not agree that our baby is an awesomeasaurus?" Severus asked seriously, grateful for the fact he can keep a straight face.

Harry couldn't answer as he was trying to breath, the laughter refusing to stop.

"He's just jealous, Princess" Severus said to Athena and he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and Harry was given the patent Snape glare which his daughter was very good at.

"I don't want to take over your job, Papa" Athena said "Well, not yet"

"Oh thank Merlin" Severus replied with a fake sigh of relief "My students would miss me so much"

Harry, who had managed to control his breathing, heard this statement and promptly burst into another fit of giggles and nearly fell of his stool.

"They would so devastated, Sev. Who would they have to be mean to them then?" Harry managed to say through some deep breaths.

"I don't understand why people keep saying your mean, Papa. You're not mean" Athena said snuggling into her Papa's chest. "I think your awesome, Papa. You're an awesomeasaurus, like me"

"Why thank you. Princess" Severus replied, rewarding Athena with a kiss on her forehead. "I do have to admit though, I am a stern teacher but I'm only mean to dunderheads" Severus replied.

"And they deserve it for being imbeciles, don't they Papa?" Athena said as she looked up at Severus with a serious look on her face.

"Exactly" Severus replied with a nod.

"Indeed" Athena said, imitating Severus' stern look.

Harry watched the two interact with awe before saying "You two are so alike sometimes, it's scary"

However, this was rewarded by a death glare from both his husband and daughter, so Harry decided to quickly change the subject. "Well, how about I treat you two to some ice cream to celebrate a potion well made? How does that sound?" he asked as he walked over to his little family.

After taking a moment to decide, Severus and Athena looked at each other before looking at Harry and saying in unison "Awesome".

Harry then watched as Severus and Severus' mini-me, left the potions lab without saying another word, just with an identical smirk on their faces.

"Definitely scary, sometimes" he chuckled to himself before following behind them.

* * *

***Translation: Awesomeasauras :- Someone with frightening levels of Awesome.**


End file.
